Aka Hi Toha
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: "Jangan pergi!" "Aku janji, aku akan kembali dengan berjuta rasa bangga karena berhasil di medan perang" Aka Hi Toha fic, terinspirasi dari lagu Aka Hi Toha oleh Luka Megurine. Somehow.. RnR?


**Aka Hi Toha  
><strong>

**Summary :**

"Jangan pergi!" "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Aku akan kembali dengan berjuta rasa bangga untukmu"

**Disclaimmer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Aka Hi Toha fanfic © Asakuro Yuuki**

**Pairing:**

Luka X Kiyoteru

**WARNING :**

Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p>Halo semuaaa~ Author ini balik lagi... habis penerimaan raport. Yak, dengan kata lain ini hadiah dari saya karena ranking saya naik 14 ranking buat tambahan pelajaran dan naik 12 ranking di kelas untuk nilai murni UAS.<p>

Sebenernya ini hasil ke-random-an saya. Tiba-tiba, saya galau begitu saja setelah nyelese'in pengiriman naskah novel pertama saya,"Gemini". Ya udah, saya mbukak-mbukak arsip PV Vocaloid sampe liat nama lagu ini...

Dan yang saya pikirin adalah, "Aku punya PV-nya, toh?" #JDUAK

Dan lagunya asli galau, sediiih. Ya, quotes di sela-sela lagunya itu lho yang naudzubillah nohok! Ter—(dilemparin pohon gara-gara nggak mulai-mulai)

Oke-oke! Mulai! 1..., 2..., 3..., Action!

Enjoy it.

NB : karena masih agak terbiasa sama format novel, fic ini pake sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu...

NB 2 : polanya selang seling antara masa kini ama flashback. Dibatasin ama tanda ***

* * *

><p>Musim gugur telah tiba. Angin yang berhembus selalu ditumpangi oleh sebuah aroma musim gugur yang menggairahkan. Sewaktu-waktu, angin membawa hujan rintik-rintik yang turun perlahan dengan tetesannya yang menusuk permukaan bumi, yang bahkan terkadang hanya lewat untuk menyapa dedaunan kering yang berguguran.<p>

Langit pun memerah setiap senja, seolah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan warna dedaunan mapel yang melayang-layang di udara—perlahan menyentuh permukaan tanah. Warnanya menyala, bak api yang berkobar-kobar dalam ingatan seorang gadis itu.

Ya, gadis itu.

Gadis belia dengan wajah dan paras yang amat cantik. Matanya sebiru langit, namun sebening lautan yang terbentang luas. Hidungnya tidak mancung, namun juga tidak pesek. Dan, oh, lihatlah bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu, bak buah apel ranum yang berbuah masak di musim ini. Kulitnya putih dan halus bagaikan porselen berharga tinggi, suaranya pun merdu bagaikan kicauan burung di pagi hari.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah teras rumahnya yang sederhana. Kimono merah—ya, warna itu lagi, warna yang terlihat seperti warna utama, maskot musim gugur yang damai dan tenang—yang dikenakannya menjuntai rendah di rerumputan. Matanya yang indah bagaikan permata itu menatap jarum serta benang di tangannya, membuat pola di atas kain putih lebar yang ada di tangannya.

Gadis itu menghentikan fungsi saraf motoriknya sejenak, meletakkan peralatannya—gunting, benang, jarum, serta kain putih yang serasi dengan warna kulitnya—di lantai teras kayu, di sebelah tempat ia duduk. Manik matanya yang berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari sore diarahkan ke jalanan pasir di depan rumahnya, yang di tepinya terdapat bunga Dandelion yang bulir-bulirnya beterbangan tiap angin berhembus menjemputnya. Bulir-bulir yang menutupi udara seolah membuat dunia menjadi berkabut.

Namun gadis itu tak mempedulikannya. Kini ekor matanya memperhatikan sehelai daun kemerahan yang familiar baginya. Daun berwarna merah dengan bentuknya yang mirip jemari lentik sebuah tangan. Sehelai daun yang walau kecil, merupakan kunci utama bagi semua memori pedihnya, memori sendu yang dia kunci dalam-dalam otaknya, agar sistem limbiknya tidak memerintahkan kelenjar air mata untuk menghasilkan aliran bening yang turun di pipinya lagi.

Daun mapel yang gugur.

Mata gadis itu melebar. Sudut matanya kini berair. Sepertinya, helaian daun kemerahan itu berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kunci. Setelah setahun lalu mengunci sebuah memori yang kelam, kini jemari daun itu membuka kunci memori tersebut, lalu membiarkan serpihan-serpihannya terbang melayang ke udara.

Merangsang sistem limbiknya bekerja menghasilkan sebuah emosi.

* * *

><p>Di tepi hutan, bebungaan Sakura musim gugur pun berjatuhan. Rerumputannya yang basah oleh embun bergoyang tertiup angin. Musim gugur memang telah tiba. Musim di mana angin dan hujan berkunjung silih berganti. Di mana hewan-hewan pengunggis buah-buahan mengumpulkan makanan untuk persediaan musim selanjutnya, di mana hewan-hewan itu sendiri akan pulas dalam tidur panjangnya.<p>

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda terduduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Wajahnya berseri-seri, dihiasi senyum manis yang membuat kedua pipinya yang berlesung bersemu merah di antara dedaunan oranye di sekitarnya, senada dengan kimono oranye yang dikenakannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berada di belakangnya. Anak berambut hitam cepak yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya tersebut memegang sebuah pita berwarna kuning cerah, secerah cahaya matahari pagi yang membangunkannya setiap hari. Tangan kanan anak itu menggenggam sebagian rambut gadis di depannya, hendak mempercantik siluet merah muda tersebut dengan warna kuning.

Sang gadis terus-terusan mengoceh mengenai tupai-tupai yang berlarian di dahan pepohonan, mengenai burung-burung yang mengunjungi darang di mana anak-anak mereka berada, dan juga mengenai aroma musim gugur yang mengundang.

Gadis itu kini berdiri menghadap pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya. Angin yang berhembus meniup sebagian rambut merah mudanya, menerbangkan lebih banyak lagi helaian daun kemerahan, dan juga dedaunan oranye dari pohon Cemara yang ada di sekitar rumah gadis itu. Bukankah seharusnya ini momen yang ditunggunya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu? Memandangi dedaunan sambil mengenang semuanya? Entah kenapa perasaan sesak menyelimutinya.

Gadis itu bergeming, melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah pohon mapel yang menjulang di seberang jalan pasir itu, pohon yang berumur lebih dari limapuluh tahun tersebut. Gadis itu meninggalkan kain putihnya yang berpola musim gugur oleh benang warna-warni miliknya di ujung teras, dengan ujungnya yang nyaris menyentuh tanah.

Gadis itu menyusuri halaman rumahnya, tak menghiraukan bahwa kakinya menyebarkan debu ke area sekitarnya. Ujung kimono merahnya menyentuh tangkai bunga Dandelion—yang bulir-bulirnya langsung bertebaran di udara.

Mendongak, itulah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersiluet merah muda tersebut. Dia hanya menatap dedaunan yang berguguran dengan tatapan sendu dari matanya yang ditinggali oleh kesedihan. Gadis bernama Luka itu menggigit bibir, menahan getirnya getaran hatinya yang terasa kelu, sesak di dada. Tak pelak, usahanya dikalahkan oleh setetes air mata yang turun melewati kedua pipinya.

'_Kau hanya akan menghargai sesuatu setelah kau kehilangan semuanya ...'_

* * *

><p>"Hei, musim gugur itu indah, ya"<p>

Gadis berumur enambelas itu tersenyum sabil berkata demikian. Ekor matanya menyusuri bentang langit di atasnya, menenggelamkan warna jingga kemerahan matahari terbenam ke dalam benaknya, meleburnya menjadi sekeping memori. Gadis yang mengenakan kimono merah mudanya itu duduk santai—beberapa meter dari sebuah pohon mapel yang meranggas. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tak tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan.

Lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum. Manik matanya menatap sang gadis lembut, memancarkan kasih sayang yang tak dapat ditebak. Dia duduk bersila di samping sang gadis, telapak tangannya yang tak tetutupi kimono abu-abunya menjuntai ke tanah.

"Ya, kau benar" Sahutnya mengiyakan. Sang gadis tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin kita bisa memandang matahari terbenam sesering mungkin pada waktu musim gugur, warnanya indah" Ujarnya, mengalihkan kedua manik mata _azure_ miliknya ke arah lelaki di sampingnya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Hari ini, besok, besok lusa, atau bahkan tahun depan," gadis itu tertawa renyah, menandakan bahwa dirinya tulus mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Kemudian dia kembali menatap langit lagi, memejamkan kedua matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang nan lentik, "Bersama ratusan helai daun yang berguguran ini"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Namun, kedua tangannya yang tadi menjuntai begitu saja ia pindahkan di antara lipatan kedua kakinya. Dia menunduk sebentar, seolah sedang mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersebar di antara tumpukan daun kering di sekitarnya, yang bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang tumbuh di sana-sini.

"Luka..." Panggilnya pelan, masih menunduk. Gadis yang tadinya menatap langit itu kini megubah posisinya—duduk bersimpuh menghadap lelaki di sampingnya. Mata birunya yang bulat menatap laki-laki itu polos.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kiyo?" Gadis bernama Luka itu menanggapi lelaki—teman sejak kecilnya—tersebut dengan kalem dan ramah.

Terlihat sekilas bahwa wajah lelaki bernama Kiyoteru itu memerah. Namun, lelaki tersebut tak ingin Luka tahu tentang itu, berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terlanjur lepas tadi. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan kecepatan detak jantungnya.

"A—Aku menyukaimu..."

Dengan segudang keberanian, akhirnya kalimat itu terselesaikan. Kiyoteru menghembuskan nafas setengah lega, memuji dalam hati karena suaranya tak bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam mata sang gadis yang warna rambutnya senada dengan bunga sakura di musim semi tersebut.

Luka tak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar pengakuan Kiyoteru. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah disamarkan oleh warna langit yang senada dengan rona di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan sebuah kehangatan di pipi kirinya.

Luka segera menyadari bahwa Kiyoteru tengah meletakkan telapak kanannya di pipi kiri Luka. Kehangatan yang menjalar dari telapak tangan lelaki tersebut menggetarkan bahu gadis itu. Luka terlalu terkejut untuk memberi respon. Bahkan , Luka hanya bisa menatap Kiyoteru dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Kiyoteru yang melihat gadis di depannya tak merespon, kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu perlahan. Tangan kanannya kini berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala gadis itu, mendorongnya mendekat ke wajahnya. Membuat bibir mereka bertemu, di antara gugurnya daun-daun yang mengering.

Ada satu hal yang tetap diingat Luka sampai saat ini. Yaitu, saat dia hendak memejamkan mata ketika Kiyoteru menciumnya, dia melihat sehelai daun mapel berwarna merah, mendarat di pundak Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p>Luka terisak. Tangan kanannya memegang sisi batang pohon mapel di depannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang kini bertumpu pada lututnya. Kimono merahnya sedikit ternoda oleh pasir dan debu-debu yang beterbangan. Tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak—tersumbat oleh raungan tangisnya yang tak bisa keluar.<p>

'_saat-saat ketika aku bahagia adalah sasat-saat ketika kau selalu berada di sampingku'_

Dan kini, siluet hitam lelaki itu telah sirna diterpa matahari. Memadamkan api semangat hidup sang gadis, meluapkan air mata kepedihan dari manik mata sang gadis. Diiringi oleh kekalahan bangsanya sendiri.

Luka melepas ikatan rambutnya, menggenggam pita kuning yang selalu terpasang di rambutnya tersebut. Menggenggamnya... dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Perang dimulai. Setiap hari, penduduk desa di mana Luka tinggal dapat mendengar suara-suara bom dijatuhkan, berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat itu. Terkadang bahkan, dari teras rumahnya, Luka menyaksikan sendiri gumpalan asap yang mengepul dari jauh, yang pasti bersumber dari suara ledakan sebelumnya.<p>

Pertengahan musim gugur yang biasanya diadakan festival desa pun menjadi kacau. Festival batal diadakan karena takut desa akan diserang lewat udara. Para wanita dan anak-anak sendiri rencananya akan di amankan secepatnya. Dan para pemuda serta bapak-bapak akan dikirim ke medan perang, berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan melawan sekutu.

Saat itulah, gadis berkimono merah muda itu membeku di tempatnya. Membeku di hadapan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Luka, aku harus pergi besok" Suara rendah milik laki-laki di hadapannya sontak menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Lututnya melemas saat itu juga. Tentu saja dia tak ingin melepas kepergian orang yang disayangnya menuju medan perang—di mana yang datang belum tentu kembali dengan selamat.

Air mata menggenang di sudut mata gadis itu, memberontak hendak keluar dari kungkungan pelupuk mata.

"Jangan pergi!" Serunya di antara isak tangisnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya, tatapannya yang biasanya ceria pun, kini memelas, memancarkan kesedihan tiada tara, "Kau tahu kan kalau ini sangat berbahaya?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Namun, sejurus kemudian dia menjawab. "Ini demi negara kita, Luka. Aku harus berjuang"

Luka menggeleng keras, tidak menerima kata-kata Kiyoteru yang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Wajahnya kini memerah karena sembap, air mata juga menetes dari dagunya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu..."

Kiyoteru merangkul Luka pelan-pelan. Dia berusaha membuat gadis yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya itu tenang sejenak. Namun bukannya reda, tangisan Luka malah makin mengiris hati.

"Luka, tenanglah, aku meman harus pergi..." Kiyoteru berkata seraya memutar otaknya, kemudian ingat akan pita kuning favorit Luka, "Aku akan mengikat rambutmu dengan pita ini, jadi tenanglah..."

Jemari tangan Kiyoteru bergerak menyusuri rambut Luka pelan. Sebagai permulaan, jemarinya mengels-elus kepala Luka dan berusaha membuatnya tenang. Kiyoteru sendiri merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Luka, namun mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kewajiban para pemuda ntuk melindungi bangsanya.

Luka menghentikan isak tangisnya, merasakan bahwa jemari Kiyoteru kini mulai mengatur rambutnya dengan hati-hati. Iris birunya menatap kakinya yang masih menapak tanah, memancarkan kehampaan dalam hatinya yang akan segera sendirian..

* * *

><p>"Aku janji, aku akan pulang dan menemuimu lagi, dengan sejuta rasa bangga karena berhasil di medan perang!" Kata-kata pemuda itu selalu terngiang lagi di telinga Luka, seakan Kiyoteru mengatakannya berulang kali tanpa henti.<p>

Kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu sebelum sosoknya yang mengenakan seragam tentara masuk ke dalam barisan orang-orang yang akan dikirim ke medan perang.

Waktu itu, Luka dapat melihat perban di pergelangan tangan kanan Kiyoteru, yang Luka perban karena Kiyoteru tergores ranting tajam semak belukar di hari sebelumnya.

Punggungnya semakin jauh, semakin membaur dengan sosok orang-orang lain...

'_dan pada kenyataannya, kau bahkan tak pernah kembali...'_

* * *

><p>Setelah perang berakhir, orang-orang yang tadinya dikirim ke medan perang kembali ke desa asalnya. Penduduk pun juga telah kembali ke desanya masing-masing, tak lagi mengungsi di tenda-tenda yang pengap dan sesak.<p>

Para wanita ramai menyambut suami mereka di perbatasan desa. Luka ikut serta di antara kerumunan, menatap panglima-panglima besar yang menyertai kembalinya pasukan dari desanya. Luka dapat mendengar teriakan tangis bahagia orang-orang yang kerabatnya kembali dalam keadaan hidup, atau bahkan isakan tangis bagi yang ditinggalkan.

Luka merasa khawatir... dia belum melihat sosok Kiyoteru di antara kerumunan yang begitu ramai. Para panglima membacakan nama-nama anggota pasukan yang dikirim pulang—baik telah meninggal maupun masih hidup—semata-mata agar kerabat pasukan tersebut mengetahui.

Sampai menjelang sore, Luka masih sendirian. Sebagian besar penduduk telah kembali ke rumah mereka, memasak hidangan istimewa dan makan di meja bersama keluarga, menyambut kepulangan pahlawan dari medan perang.

_Puk._

Tiba-tiba Luka merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Sontak gadis berparas manis itu menoleh, mendapati sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan kumis dan jenggot tebal menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak nanar.

"Apa anda mengenal Kiyoteru Hiyama, pemuda berumur tujuh belas yang ikut dikirim ke medan perang?" Lelaki itu bertanya tegas dan datar, khas panglima perang, mana orang itu menatap Luka yang dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di antara kerumunan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Luka membuka mulut, tetapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Sebagai gantinya, Luka mengangguk, berharap bahwa dia akan menerima berita bahagia, kabar bahwa kekasihnya selamat.

Karena itu berarti mereka bisa melihat matahari terbenam lagi.

"kami membawa berita untuk anda. Kiyoteru Hiyama, umur tujuh belas tahun, tewas di medan perang. Jasadnya telah di kubur di ibu kota."

* * *

><p>Luka makin tenggelam dalam isakannya. Semua kepingan memori, semua serpihan kepedihan kini telah terkumpul dan menghujam hatinya berkali-kali, seakan tak rela membiarkan Luka melupakan segalanya.<p>

Luka terduduk di bawah pohon mapel, lelah menangis. Lelah meratapi takdir yang telah berjalan. Luka hanya bisa menahan napas, lalu menghembuskannya lagi seraya menyadari bahwa semuanya nyata.

'_kini, biarkanlah aku mengucapkan doaku yang telah mati, dan berharap agar doa itu dapat meraihmu.'_

'_Memori denganmu adalah memori yang tak dapat kulupakan, perasaanku untukmu adalah perasaan yang tak ingin kuhapus. Paling tidak, biarkan hati kita tetap bersama...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
